


In Which Coming Home Early Leads To Sex

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collegestuck, M/M, Oral Sex, The Full Yaois, yeah thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave share an off-campus apartment in college, and Dave just so happens to come home a little earlier than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Coming Home Early Leads To Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the characters, as they belong to the wonderful Andrew Hussie!

Dave had come home from one of his classes one day, to the off-campus apartment that he shared with his best bro, John. He called out to let John know that he was back, albeit a bit early since his class had gotten out sooner.

"Yo Egbert, I'm back!"

Upon getting no answer, Dave puts his guard up, walking through the small apartment silently. He walks into John's room, not finding said human. As he turns to leave, he's met face to face with John. Who is fresh out of the shower. Naked.

John is drying his hair and face with his towel, so he doesn't see his best friend at first. Dave steps to the side so that John wouldn't bump into him. He can't help but let his eyes slide over John's body, swallowing at the sight. The two were roommates, so Dave saw John shirtless often enough, but never more. The coolkid then decides he was going to make the most out of this.

As John walks past Dave, he takes the towel off his head, throwing it into the pile of dirty clothes he had at the foot of his bed. Dave then steps forward, right behind John, and clears his throat.

John lets out a fairly girly scream and jumps, turning around to face his intruder. Dave smirks, looking into the eyes of the brunet boy before him.

"Your eyes look a lot bluer without your glasses clouding them," he comments. Relief floods visibly through John as he realizes that it was just Dave, not a murderer. Then, embarrassment. He's naked in front of his totally platonic best bro who he did  _not_  ever think about sexually or romantically, ever!

Dave's tongue subtly flicks out to lick his lower lip, and this does not go past John. Sexual tension in the room is high, and Dave can tell that it is beginning to affect John. He steps forward, causing John to take a step back in retreat. He could only back up so far though, as Dave continues advancing, soon backing him into the wall.

"D-Dave? What are you doing?" John asks, eyes widening and pupils dilating.

"This," is Dave's one worded reply before placing his hands against the wall on either side of John's head, and leaning forward to capture John's lips with his own in a desperate kiss.

John wants to pull back, but he doesn't. He's not gay, he's not! Yet he can't deny his feelings for Dave. This leads to him giving in, kissing back his best friend with more passion than he'll ever admit to having later.

Dave, now encouraged by John's reciprocation, tangles his hands in John's raven colored hair and prods his lower lip with his tongue, indicating for John to part his lips. John let's Dave's tongue in, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck and grinding his hips suddenly against the other's. Oh. That's right. He's naked...

For Dave, this isn't a setback, only early preparation for events to come. Literally. John, however, was embarrassed that his arousal was blatantly exposed. So is the rest of him, and he doesn't think that's very fair. To settle this, he slides his hands up the front of Dave's shirt, sliding the fabric with them and mumbling,

"This needs off."

"Impatient, are we?" Dave chuckles, but obliges the command anyways, discarding his shirt to the floor.

John just hums in return and Dave latches his mouth to his neck, sucking a mark that screamed his new ownership of the other. John groans in pleasure, rolling his hips against Dave's again, his voice pitching higher when the blond unexpectedly slides his thumbs over John's nipples, teasing him.

John presses his back flush against the wall, tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck to Dave. Dave trails his hands down John's chest, resting one on John's hip, the other gently gripping John's cock in his hand. Dave pulls back to look John in the eyes. John's eyes had followed Dave's hands down, but now they flicker up to meet Dave's gaze. Sort of. The blond was still wearing his douche shades. John makes quick work of these, tossing them across the room.

Dave quips a remark about 'the merchandise', but falls to his knees in front of John, looking back up at him for permission.

John bites his lip, nodding to Dave and muttering, "P-please Dave, oh god."

Dave takes the affirmative, kissing the head of John's cock before taking it into his mouth. The taste wasn't so bad, something that could only be described as purely  _John_ , and Dave can't say he minds it. He takes more of John's length into his mouth, putting a well trained mouth to use. It wasn't like this was his first time giving a blowjob or anything. He is Dave MotherFucking Strider, after all.

John moans, pressing a hand against the wall, the other falling into Dave's hair and gripping as Dave sucks more earnestly on John's cock. His crimson eyes flicker upwards to glance at John's face, almost as red with flushed pleasure. The look on the brunet's face has Dave moving one hand down to his own arousal, pressing against himself to relieve some of the pressure building there.

"Mmm..Dave how are you even...s-so good at this oh god.." John stutters out, thrusting his hips shallowly into Dave's mouth. Dave allows John to face fuck him for a few moments longer before pulling off, much to the dismay of John.

Dave stands up again, kissing John briefly before pulling him away from the wall by his waist and guiding him to the bed. John lays down, pulling Dave with him and gasping as Dave begins stroking him again, kissing his shoulders and chest and relishing in the pleasured sounds coming from the darker haired boy. John arches his back, finding everything to be nice, but somehow not what he wanted, not enough. After a few moments, he brushes Dave's hand away, his own going to Dave's jeans and undoing them,

Dave helps him in the process of ridding himself of the offending article, his boxers going with them. Before Dave can go back to kissing or otherwise pleasing his roommate, John stretches over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and rummaging through it.

"Aha!" he exclaims, pulling out a bottle and tossing it to Dave. He laughs nervously, saying,

"We're probably going to need that."

Dave chuckles, trying not to show that he was slightly nervous, "Good thinking, Egbert."

John nods, pulling Dave back over to him and kissing him passionately. Dave reciprocates, rutting his hips against John's leaving them both gasping at the skin on skin contact. John wraps his arms around Dave's shoulders, whining,

"Dave stop teasing, j-just fuck me already!"

Dave was caught off guard, as in a normal situation, John would never say such things. He couldn't even say 'intercourse' without going red in the face. Nonetheless, Dave smirks, pulling back and asking,

"You sure?"

"God, yes Dave, I'm  _positive_!"

"It's gonna hurt," Dave warned. "But only at first."

"Yes, Dave. I  _know_  that. I trust you."

John's face says it all. He  _does_  trust Dave.

"I know."

With that, Dave grabs the bottle of lube, uncapping it and applying a substantial amount to his fingers. Dave then massages John's inner thigh, seeing as John was extremely tense, although he had insisted he was ready.

"Relax," Dave says in a soft tone as he presses his index finger to John's entrance. John closes his eyes, taking in a shaky breath, trying to relax. Dave pushes his finger in to the first knuckle as soon as John gives him the go.

"How is it?" he asks.

"Feels weird," John says through gritted teeth. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Good," Dave replies. He takes things slow for John's sake, adding a second finger and scissoring him, sufficiently stretching him. Every once in a while, Dave would resume stroking John to keep him hard through the slight pain. As he added the third finger, curling them inside John, he managed to hit John's prostate, causing the other to arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Dave, right there!"

Dave chuckles, mapping the spot out in his head so he could find it again later. Meanwhile, he continued to assault the white-hot pleasure spot of John's, fingerfucking him until he could hardly take it anymore.

John couldn't form coherent sentences, his words lost in moans anyways. His body language, however, made his thoughts clear, and Dave withdraws his fingers from the other, taking the obvious hint.

Dave presses his lips to John's briefly, mumbling, "I love you, John."

John replies without hesitation, "I love you too, Dave."

After taking a moment to apply lube to his dick, he lines himself up with John's entrance, who hooks his legs around Dave's waist, pulling him closer. John gives Dave the most lustful look the blond has ever seen, and Dave takes a deep breath, just a nervous as John is. He pushes in slowly, mumbling reassuring words to John and pausing every few moments to allow John to adjust.

As soon as he's fully sheathed inside John, Dave runs his hands along his shoulders and chest, keeping John relaxed and calm. He looks to John, who nods, a signal okaying Dave to move.

Dave begins slowly thrusting into John, and remembers the spot that had made John keen before. He makes it his motive to hit that spot every time, wanting John to feel as good as he did.

"F-fuck John, you're so goddamned tight," he gasps, increasing the speed of his thrusts in the slightest. John rolls his hips in time with Dave, causing the other to hit his prostate again.

"Oh god oh  _god Dave_ ," John moans, clutching Dave's shoulders, his nails digging into the pale skin.

Dave shivers, groaning as John tightens around him. He buries his face against John's shoulder, sucking and biting more marks there, stuttering in his carefully positioned thrusts.

"Hnng so good John, oh  _fuck_.."

John responds with incoherent moans, involving a string of curses and Dave's name.

He wants to last longer, he really does. But he's young and not as sexually experienced as he always claimed to be, and he could already feel the familiar tightening heat pooling in his stomach.

John is in the same predicament as Dave, feeling waves of pleasure over and over as the other never relented from thrusting against the bundle of nerves within him. It was overwhelming, too many feelings at once, and John knows he won't last much longer.

Dave reaches down between the two, grabbing John's length and stroking it in time to his own speeded thrusts. The two boys are breathless, not kissing much anymore, simply gasping against each others' lips.

"Fuck Dave, Dave, I'm close  _oh god_ I'm gonna-" John began, warning Dave as he was getting close, but Dave cuts him off, attempting to kiss John again as he thrusts harder. Moments later, John becomes impossibly tight around Dave as he comes, white ropes spilling onto his own stomach and Dave's hand, Dave's name on his lips. This is what pushes the blond over the edge, reaching his orgasm only seconds after John, releasing deep inside him.

As the two come down from their respective highs, Dave pulls out of John, gasping and pressing kisses to John's neck.

"Oh my fucking god John words cannot even describe what that was."

John smiles tiredly, turning and pulling Dave against him.

"Shhh... no words now. Only sleep," he says.

Dave sighs, spooning John as they fall asleep.

It doesn't quite come as a surprise that they dream about each other.


End file.
